TOE III
TOE III (short for Theory of Everything 3 or TOE 3) is a 2.1 Hard Demon created by Manix648. As its name suggests, It is the fan-made sequel to official level #18, Theory of Everything 2. It was originally rated as a Hard Demon but was later downgraded to a Medium Demon, before being reverted to a Hard Demon once again. It is widely considered as a Medium/Hard Demon and can help the player improve with the spider as well as multiple game-modes. Gameplay * 0-16: '''The level starts with a moderately difficult cube section which consists of some awkward timings and fake jump rings. This section also contains the first coin. * '''16-22%: Increasing in speed, next comes a pretty difficult double speed spider segment that features tough timings and a chemistry bottle at the end that the player must collect in order to pass the segment. * 23-25%: After that is a fairly easy and short double speed UFO segment that can bug out if the player does not time their jumps correctly. * 26-28%: Then comes a short and easy double-speed ball section. At the start, the player can see a text saying, "Avoid cracked pillars". The player must do that and also tap right at the arrows. * 29-37%: Afterwards, the player enters a normal speed cube section with a lot of memorization. At the start, the player can see text in different colors saying, "Jump to Switch". Essentially, each time the player taps, the red and blue platforms rotate 90 degrees. This section also contains four black mini coins that are required to claim the second coin. * 38-43%: Afterwards, the player enters a tricky double speed ship sequence with a bunch of rotating objects and other obstacles that the player must fly through. * 44-48%: Then, the player enters a double speed robot segment that features multiple diamond-like obstacles that they must hit in order to pass through, but the last diamond must be jumped over; otherwise, a move trigger would activate and the player would be crushed by a pillar. * 49-53%: Next, the player enters a normal speed spider segment that contains all slopes and all the jump rings must be tapped on slightly late except for the last two. * 54-58%: Then, the player enters a double speed ship sequence that contains multiple moving objects and is similar to the first one but it is shorter and the ship is mini instead. There are also two black fire-bars towards the end of this segment. * 59-62%: Afterwards, the player enters an easy and short half speed cube section that contains a few tricky timings and fake jump rings. This section also contains the third and final coin. * 63-64%: Next, the player transitions into an extremely short half speed UFO section with multiple sizes and gravity changes. This section looks harder than it actually is. * 65-71%: Then, the player enters a difficult normal speed cube section that contains insane memorization and fake objects everywhere but becomes fairly easy once the player learns the main path. * 72-75%: Next, the player transitions into a normal speed ship sequence which is arguably the hardest segment in the entire level. Here, the player has to carefully fly through a ton of fading obstacles. * 76-81%: Afterwards, the player enters a double speed robot segment in which the player must ride on blocks with eyes and are being trailed by other blocks. The player must also jump over some saw blades blocking the way. * 82-87%: Then, the player enters a double speed wave segment that contains relatively tight spaces, a small number of gravity portals, and some flat platforms the player can slide on. * 88-90%: Afterwards, the player enters a double speed ship sequence that is similar to the previous ship sequence, with both containing fading obstacles but is easier and the ship is mini. * 91-92%: Coming after that is an extremely short normal speed swing copter section, which is probably the second hardest part in the level. * 93-100%: After that, the player transitions into the final moderately difficult triple cube section which contains a few weird timings and numerous fake jump rings. Then, the player enters quadruple speed and flies into the mouth of some sort of monster, thus ending the level. User Coins * The first user coin can only be obtained by getting a key at 3% and then by hitting a blue jump orb at 12%. * The second user coin is at the rotating part at 29%. There are four mini coins that are required to get the second coin at the dash orb before the ship. * The third and final user coin is at the half-speed cube section at 60%, where instead of taking the blue pad and red jump ring, the player must jump right onto the purple dash orb, which will take them up to where the coin is. There is a blue jump orb hidden behind the coin. The player must hit the blue jump orb at 61% which will then take them back to the regular part of the level. Trivia * The password for the level is 420420. * The level contains 33,478 objects. * It is the fan-made sequel to official level #18, Theory of Everything 2. * Manix648 made a sequel to this level, TOE IV. Walkthrough . This video shows the full walkthrough of TOE III, as well as the location of the three user coins.]] Category:Hard Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels